theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronald: New Generation
Ronald: New Generation is a fighting game and sequel to Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Ultimate. This game reinvents the Ronald McDonald fighting game formula entirely, complete with an entirely new roster outside of Ronald himself. Unlike previous entries in the series, which were heavily based off Super Smash Bros., Ronald: New Generation is based off traditional fighting games like Street Fighter, Fatal Fury or Darkstalkers. Instead of 3D graphics, the game is presented with beautiful 2D spritework as well. Despite Ronald being the titular character, Rock Sanders, Colonel Sanders' son, a new character, is the main protagonist of the story. The game has a generally darker tone than other Soviet Ronalds media. Story The game takes place many years after the events of Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Ultimate and every other Soviet Ronalds media. It's been many years since the death of Colonel Sanders by the hands of Ronald. Shortly after killing Sanders, however, Ronald finds out Sanders had a wife and a son: Rock Sanders. Ronald then sets out to find Rock and his mother. As it turns out, the mother's whereabouts are unknown, and Rock hates his father for abusing him, forcing him to be his minion, and training him in his dark martial arts. They would then go their separate ways, though Ronald would often spar in friendly fights with Rock every once in awhile throughout the years, and Ronald would even serve as a martial arts mentor to Rock. Rock would learn a few moves from Ronald. Rock would then become part of a biker gang. Fast forward to the game's present day, an evil experiment named Cell appears to terrorize the world. Cell is a genetic combination of many martial artists and powerful creatures, including SKODWARDE, Frieza, King Cold and every character in the roster; he is the perfect being. Cell has an affinity for fighting and considers himself the ultimate martial artist. Out of boredom, Cell threatens to destroy the world and fly away across the universe seeking new opponents, unless he is defeated once and for all in his martial arts tournament, where the finalist will get to fight him in a battle for the fate of the world. Many characters from around the world attend to compete in this tournament, each with their own motivation. As it turns out, Cell was actually created by Funny Valentine, who is the corrupt president of the United States and the secret, true final boss of the game. Funny Valentine created Cell as a test to see who was strong enough to survive in his new utopia, an ideal world where only people deemed strong enough live. To achieve this utopia, he plans to kill every person he deems unworthy. Roster Outside of Ronald himself, the roster consists of an entirely new cast, with no other characters from past Ronald McDonald fighting games returning. However, some characters work as spiritual successors to past characters. NOTE: * = unlockable *'Ronald McDonald' - The insane clown himself. Now older, he participates in Cell's martial arts tournament, mostly to meet with and fight Rock Sanders, who he is interested in. Rival: Rock Sanders *'Rock Sanders' - The main protagonist of the game and Colonel Sanders' cool and edgy son. He has many of Colonel Sanders' moves, along with a few of Ronald's. He is a member of a street gang, is not evil and has a friendly rivalry with Ronald. He participates in Cell's martial arts tournament to find out what happened to his mother from Ronald. In his ending, Ronald adopts him as his son. Rival: Ronald *'Ronald Jr.' - Ronald and Celestia's biological son. A hideous clown centaur, Junior always felt rejection from his father, who seems to love Rock more. He joins Cell's martial arts tournament to prove his strength to his father and beat up Rock. In his ending, Ronald confesses to him that, no matter how much of a weakling he is, he will always love him, as he is his son. Rival: Rock Sanders *'Eddy' - An unlucky teenage boy who gets comically hurt a lot. He participates in Cell's martial arts tournament to become rich and famous due to saving the world. He has a few other attacks (like his wallet), but his moveset mostly consists of comical injuries. These injuries hurt him, but on the plus side cause great damage to his opponents if they are also caught in them. Rival: Eddy's Brother *'Marty Glouberman' - Now a master of ninjutsu, Marty joins Cell's tournament as a formidable ninja (despite his obesity), where he has attacks such as farting on his opponents' faces and throwing Star of David-shaped shurikens. His love of Chex is also represented in his moveset. He assassinated Drew Pickles with his ninjutsu prowess, but now his lesbian daughter Angelica Pickles is out for revenge. Rival: Angelica *'Angelica Pickles' - Drew Pickles' really, really lesbian daughter training to be the most lesbian organism in the universe. She enters the tournament to avenge her dead father by fighting Marty. Rival: Marty *'Son Goku' - An extremely powerful Saiyan martial artist. Originally trained by Master Roshi, he uses all of the abilities he has learned throughout his life and enters the tournament to fight other strong guys and defeat Cell once and for all. Rival: Vegeta *'Vegeta' - The very prideful prince of all Saiyans. He joins the tournament to defeat Cell and prove that he is the strongest. In his ending, he finally learns to care for his family. Rival: Goku *'Trunks' - Vegeta's sword-wielding, Saiyan/human hybrid son from the future. He travels from a post-apocalyptic future to save history from Cell. However, as seen in his ending, it turns out this was actually a different timeline, and he did not know about Funny Valentine. Rival: Vegeta *'Piccolo' - The now-redeemed reincarnation of the evil Demon King Piccolo. Now an ally of Goku, he participates in the tournament to stop Cell once and for all. *'Krillin' - Goku's longtime childhood best friend. He joins the tournament to save his love interest, Android 18, who was absorbed by Cell to obtain his perfect form. Rival: Goku *'Tien Shin Han' - A very formidable martial artist and an old rival of Goku. A former trainee of the Crane style, he has all kinds of impressive tricks up his sleeve. He joins the martial arts tournament in the hopes of defeating Cell and finding a challenging opponent along the way. Rival: Goku *'DIO' - An evil, Stand-using vampire. His Stand, The World, can stop time for a short period of time. On top of that, he can also use his vampiric powers to fight. He joins the tournament to kill Cell, as he is a threat to his goals of world domination and reaching "Heaven". He also wants to destroy the Joestar bloodline. Rival: Johnny Joestar *'Johnny Joestar' - A crippled southerner who only enters the tournament to find Gyro Zeppeli, who he believes can cure him with his ability, the Spin. He rides on his horse, and fights with his Stand, Tusk. Tusk can evolve during fights. Rival: Gyro *'Gyro Zeppeli' - An Italian dressed as a cowboy who enters the tournament so that an innocent boy in his home country won't get executed. He fights with his family ability, known as the Spin. Rival: Johnny *'Rei Ayanami' - A mysterious, aloof, seemingly emotionless girl. One of her supers allows her to fight in her mech, Unit 00. She joins the tournament in the hopes of finding out her origin. In her ending, it is revealed she is actually an early prototype of Cell. *'Ryu' - The fighting game character himself. He joins the tournament to fight strong opponents, and save the world from Cell while he's at it. Rival: Terry *'Morrigan Aensland' - A beautiful, flirty, fun-loving succubus. Due to her hedonistic nature, she only joins the tournament to have fun. Ungalo thinks she's evil for some reason. Rival: Bayonetta *'Terry Bogard' - The badass of SNK fame. Joins the tournament to avenge his father's death at the hands of Geese, and to potentially save the world. Rival: Geese *'Geese Howard' - An evil, American crime lord and martial artist who is obsessed with Japanese culture. He killed Terry's father. Rival: Terry *'Jeffy' - Mario's...special adoptive son. He joins the tournament after getting scared by Cell's news broadcast announcing the tournament, which made him scream at the top of his lungs. A few of his attacks are Mario-based. *'Phil Matibag' - A trashy, ghetto Filipino-American. If he is knocked out, he comes back as his stronger alter-ego, El Chorizo Fabuloso, in the second round. Rival: Jerome *'DJ 69' - DJ 2's pansexual, perverted, rapist younger cousin. He is a big Tekashi 6ix9ine fan. His moveset resembles that of DJ 2, but it has a perverted, sexual twist to it. This was made to please old fans of DJ 2 (while keeping things sexy). Rival: Marty *'Ungalo' - A dhampir and one of DIO's bastard sons. Due to his terrible life, he is a drug-addicted misanthrope who just wants to see the world burn. He can summon fictional characters to life with his Stand, Bohemian Rhapsody. He thinks Morrigan is evil for some reason. Rival: Morrigan *'Jerome' - An ugly hoodlum who wants his graffiti to be recognized around the world. He talks as if he has nuts in his mouth. Rival: Phil *'Bartleby' - A ripped mink and Sonic's gay boyfriend. An absolute muscly unit, he is the archetypal "grappler" of the game. He participates in the tournament to avenge Sonic, after Cell beat him so hard he was left hospitalized in an attempt to challenge him. Rival: Angelica *'Broly' - A very large, monstrous Saiyan who craves nothing but fighting and destruction. He joins the tournament out of pure Saiyan fighting instinct. Rival: Goku *'Cirno' - A cute little ice fairy who thinks she's the strongest. She can freeze her opponents, and joins the tournament to prove that she is indeed the strongest. *'Homer Simpson' - After Homer starts experiencing a new dark power, Lisa theorizes it is linked to Cell, so Homer participates in the tournament to find out. His moveset is very similar to that of Iori Yagami from King of Fighters. Rival: Beter *'Beter Griffin' - Peter Griffin after becoming an epic gamer. Being a gamer, he believes everything is oppressing him so he blames Cell for his suffering. In his ending, he finds out Funny Valentine is responsible for all gamer oppression. Rival: Homer *'Thanos' - An evil alien from Titan who wants to restore balance to the universe. After having gathered all the infinity stones, he believes Cell's perfect essence is what he needs to finally fulfill his wish. Rival: Captain America *'Captain America' - A super solider from the 1940's. He has been reawakened from his long slumber to defeat Cell. Rival: Thanos *'CIA' - A zombie cyborg CIA agent. Is sent to investigate Cell, but also wants to get revenge on Bane for killing him. Despite being with the CIA, not even he knew about Funny Valentine's true intentions. Rival: Bane *'Eddy's Brother' - A master prankster and child beater. Joins the tournament for similar reasons to Eddy. Rival: Eddy *'Rolf' - A proud warrior hailing from The Old Country. He joins the tournament to put his country's name in glory. *'Bane' - A big guy for you. While fighting, he can juice himself up with a drug known as venom, which makes him stronger. He killed CIA in a plane crash many years ago. Rival: CIA *'Q' - An enigmatic figure. Next to nothing is known about him, other than that he seems to look for powerful fighters around the world. *'Lanky Kong' - He has no style, he has no grace. This kong has a funny face. He can handstand, stretch his arms out and inflate himself. Think of him as the Dhalsim of the game. *'Bayonetta' - A powerful Umbra witch who can summon demons. Rival: Morrigan *'Crazy Squidward' - Squidward's crazy counterpart. He enters the tournament as he believes Cell's head has the nutrient necessary to finally give Crazy Squidward a relaxed brain. *'Yui Hirasawa' - An angry, moe rocker girl music student looking to start a band. She enters the tournament looking for people to join her music group. *'Ed With a Pebble in His Shoe' - The scariest, angriest, strongest form of Ed. Can transform into Edzilla. Has no motivation for entering the tournament, just blind anger. Rival: Rei *'Ditto' - A purple blob who can shapeshift into his opponent and copy their entire moveset. In his ending it is revealed that he is actually a failed Cell prototype. *'Sonee' - Sonichu's son. He is the fastest character in the game, and has many of the abilities of Sonic and Pikachu. Wants to prove that Chris Chan doesn't suck. *'Harold' - The epic gamer from Total Drama. A master of karate, he participates in the tournament to save the world from Cell with his sweet kicks and rad skills. *'Cell'* - The host of the tournament, the final boss and the primary antagonist of the game. A tall, green, cicada-like being, Cell has the DNA of all the characters in the roster, and has many of their moves. Being a boss, he is the second strongest character in the game. Unless certain conditions are met, he is usually the final character the player fights in arcade mode. He can be unlocked by beating arcade mode with every starter character under any condition. Rival: Rock Sanders *'Funny Valentine'* - The corrupt president of the United States of America and the true final boss and villain of the game. He fights using his powerful Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. He is the man behind the creation of Cell, and used him as a puppet to achieve his plan. Being the true final boss, he is the most broken character in the game. In arcade mode, he can only be fought if the player achieves at least an AAA rank on every round and without losing one. Once the player beats Cell, if these conditions are met, an additional stage will appear. Here, the player faces off against Valentine. He can be unlocked by beating him in arcade mode with every other character (including Cell). Rival: Rock Sanders Category:Video Games